Akashi's Take on Love
by MISSCRAZYOTAKU035
Summary: "Fuck off, Seijuro" "How admirable… No one has ever said that to my face and lived another second. You're lucky Kuroko Tetsuya-", he grabbed Kuroko by the collar and breathed into his ear "-I like feisty entertainment." This is Akashi Seijuro's kind of love. Unrequited, Amusing, Hurting and Oh, So Sweet.


**Akashi's Take on Love**

 **Author's Note: Um..hi? Please don't kill me. I know I should update my other story first but hehe…I'm such an ass. I'm almost done with the update though. It's just…I've been reading fics of my other otp.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this poorly written angsty humor fic. Before you go and say that Kuroko is an overacting piece of shit, i'd like to remind you that he has problems other than love.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kuroko no fucking Basuke. I wish I did. Image is not mine.**

* * *

One Kuroko Tetsuya grunted in annoyance, creating excessive sound as he attempted to free his satchel from his arm rest. Tugging and pulling repeatedly. He sighed. School has already taken its effect on his mood and his bag getting stuck was not making things better, frustration was slowly building up. _'Crap'_. He kicked the leg of his chair, muttering profanities under his breath. Everyone who caught this action ran away, thinking that they were hearing things, the more perceptive ones looked at the usually deadpan teen in utter surprise. However, none of these seemed to be the case for a certain redhead.

Dichromatic eyes watched the events unfold in hidden amusement. Acquaintances and admirers greeted the distinguished Akashi on the way out, giving a slight nod of acknowledgement in return. He never pulled away his attention on the particular tealhead. His eyes followed every movement and change in expression; his ears heard every irritable noise and frustrated sound. How _cute_.

Kuroko grew hopeless as his fellow students filed out the room. ' _It's getting late,_ ' he thought. ' _How the hell did this little bag manage to get tangled in the seat in the first place?'_ He gave it one last tug before sighing in defeat.

Unaware of the set of eyes watching him, Kuroko plopped down on his seat, hitting his forehead a little too hard on his desk. _'God damn it'._

Two rows away, Akashi's perception approved of his plan. He had been waiting patiently to make a move and the emptiness of the room was telling him to initiate his little act. Looking the room over once again, he stood up. _'The coast is clear,'_ Akashi deemed.

With an obvious intention to annoy the slightly shorter male, Akashi made a beeline to Kuroko's seat. He had a smug look when he bent forward and held the backrest behind the tealhead to support his weight, effectively trapping the other between his lean body and the cold metal of the seat. Kuroko looked up at him with a scowl.

His smile grew wider when the tealhead clicked his tongue.

"What do you want, Akashi?"

Feigning a look of obliviousness, he inched his face closer until the tip of their noses were touching and their breaths mingled together, fanning at each other's faces. ," Why, I'm just checking on my good friend. Where's the wrong in that?" With one swift movement, Akashi untangled the bag from the seat.

Kuroko regarded Akashi with a critical eye, his stoic mask unwavering under Akashi's intense gaze, smugness as clear as the sun. He grabbed his bag with a small 'huff'.

"Fuck off, Seijuro"

The redhead shook with laughter until his eyes started to water, his voice echoing throughout the mostly vacant room. Kuroko just continued to stare at the Akashi heir as if he were on some kind of illegal medication. _'Dangerous. This guy is dangerous,'_ he noted. The tealhead didn't know if it was an effect of the dark rumors circulating the school but the laugh sounded strange to Kuroko, fear slowly creeping up his being. Akashi managed to be more imposing when he angled his face, looking down the tealhead.

"How admirable… No one has ever said that to my face and lived another second. You're lucky Kuroko Tetsuya-", he grabbed Kuroko by the collar and breathed into his ear "-I like feisty entertainment."

Kuroko tried to remove the prying hands but the undeniable strength of the taller male rendered his efforts futile.

"Unhand me Akashi or I swear to God, I'll rip your dick off," his glare was challenging, not a hint of playfulness present. _Ba dump. Ba dump._ Akashi clenched his chest, willing the feeling to go away.

"Ha. I'd like to see you try," he retorted. _'Good,'_ Akashi thought, ' _I didn't stutter'._ The stare down lasted a few seconds, a few minutes, a few hours? Nobody kept track.

It took all of Akashi's strength to not jump on Kuroko and take him right then and there. Beautiful blue orbs reflected his own blazing red and flaxen ones. The other's flushed skin brushed against him occasionally and their ragged breathing made him play different scenarios inside his head. Scenarios that his mind orchestrated in the dark of the night. Out of nowhere, he started to lean closer. Closer. Closer. Until their lips were a hairbreadth apart. He took it as a positive thing when the other didn't try to move away, perhaps still startled by what is currently happening and what _may possibly_ happen. He didn't know whose heart was beating loudly then but he was pretty damn sure that he wasn't the only one with _these_ thoughts.

"Kurokochii!" _'Shit,'_ Kuroko pushed him away.

The airhead blond didn't seem to notice the suffocating tension between the two, confining Kuroko in a firm hug, releasing the smaller male from Akashi's clutches in the process.

"A-Ah, Kise-kun," Cerulean eyes hastily looked up to sparkling topaz ones "-I'm glad you're here," sweaty palms were placed behind his slender back and a display of an awkward half smile didn't sit well with the blond. A knowing look was directed at Kuroko. _'What was that little show with Akashi a while ago?_ ' was the unsaid inquiry. Kise's usually gaudy attitude dropped, the smile he sported a while ago was nowhere to be found. Clouded eyes beheld Kuroko with a predatory gaze. He leaned down, grabbed Kuroko by the waist and crashed their lips together. The smaller teen obliged, whimpering at the tongue that invaded his mouth. Kise made sure his tongue reached as far as it could go, tasting _his_ Kurokochii. Kuroko yelped in surprise when the taller male rubbed against him, sending a delicious jolt up his spine. He fell back, breaking the kiss and breathing in much needed air, but not before the blond darted his tongue out to lick the other teen's lower lip.

"Kurokochii tastes so sweet," voice unusually sultry. Pink tinted Kuroko's cheeks. _'More,'_ the blond wasted no time and hoisted his lover up, holding his ass firmly.

 _Clank_

The annoyed redhead made no move to put the metal desk back in place. Snapped out of his daze, Kise put the smaller male down and faced the fuming Akashi. The thought of having anyone witnessing him claim Kuroko gave him satisfaction.

"Oh, Akashichii-"golden eyes flickered dangerously for a split second,"-I didn't see you there". Heterochromatic eyes rolled at that. With a click of his tongue and a bag at hand, Akashi turned and walked out of the room muttering, "Damn homosexual narcissists".

Kuroko's eyes followed the exiting heir unintentionally, the blazing red of his hair enchanting Kuroko more than it probably should. Kise clenched his fists at his sides and tried to calm himself down.

' _Kurokochii is mine. I don't need to worry.'_

The blond model cleared his throat and put on his usual jovial mask. The tealhead looked at Kise with wide eyes, as if he was caught cheating on a test.

"Oh… Kise-kun, I was just about to go to your room. I… my bag got caught on my desk. A-Anyway, let's go home before it gets dark". Kuroko smiled and held Kise's hands. He might not show it often but he truly cared for his first boyfriend. He appreciated Kise's presence, Kise's fuzziness, Kise's clinginess, Kise's touches, Kise's –

"Kurokochii… about that-" he felt the taller man's hold tighten around his own, "- I have a shooting today. I'm really really sorry!" Kise got down on his knees, head facing the floors. Tears threatened to spill from the teen's eyes, how could a negligent person like him face his ever pliant boyfriend? The thought of letting Kuroko down for God knows how many times made him feel unworthy of the other's love. _'That doesn't mean anyone else is deserving. He belongs to me,'_ his consciousness added.

A flash of disappointment crossed Kuroko's features but he was quick to hide it, letting it dissipate in an instant. He was used to it after all. Crouching down, he offered a small smile but the blond refused to meet his eyes. With a weary sigh, he put his hands around Kise's torso and forced him to stand up.

"There you go…" Kise stared down at him, teary-eyed. The smaller male raised his hands to cup the taller male's cheek. "I would be lying if I told you that I'm not mad, but I'm really okay Kise-kun," Amber searched cerulean eyes and found nothing but understanding and… exhaustion?

"Kurokochii…" before he could enclose the tealhead in another hug, the said teen side stepped and looked away. Kuroko opted to look at the darkening skies, ignoring the Kise's silent plea to face him.

"It's getting late… I need to go."

Hands grasping at nothing, Kise realized that he has not reacted quickly enough. Kuroko was out the door in an instant, no second glances. Something churned at the depths of his stomach. The thought of the younger male leaving for good left a bitter taste on his tongue. _'Calm down, he will come back. He always does,'_ he frowned at the time displayed on his wrist. He had to go too.

* * *

Outside the room, Kuroko's steps resounded through the empty halls. Tears started to blur his vision causing him to stumble from time to time. On his last turn, near the stairs, his legs finally gave in. The physical constraint from his university basketball team, mentally exhausting school work and emotional pain from his dysfunctional family and unkempt relationship— that was supposed to lift his spirits up— finally getting the best of him.

A shaky sigh escaped his lips. Who knew love could be so tiring?

* * *

Contrary to what the arguing couple thought, the redhead president didn't leave just yet. His left ear was glued to the thin walls of class 3-A, where the object of his affection and the crybaby lover boy were having a disagreement. For a moment, he wondered why he was doing something as undignifying as eavesdropping. Why couldn't he just parade over there, grab Kuroko by the waist, wave an elegant middle finger at the overgrown blond baby and make out with his prize? That wasn't so difficult, was it?

Now he was questioning his absoluteness? How pathetic. Who who'd have thought that something as trivial as love could make the almighty Akashi Seijuro doubt himself?

Before he could take action, the flimsy sliding door clattered. He got a glimpse of Kuroko's distress, aquamarine eyes fogged up with unshed tears. He cursed under his breath, his own heart twisting inside his chest. ' _No one had to hurt Tetsuya like that'._ After sending a heated glare at the bewildered blond through the glass panel, he took off.

' _How the hell did he run so fast?'_ His heartbeat as heavy as the thump of his feet against the cemented floors. He didn't know what he was supposed to feel. What was he supposed to feel? The situation was obviously in his favor, but why was he not rejoicing as he should? Why was he feeling sorry? Akashi quickened his pace, searching the stretched hallways frantically.

He would find his answer after a few more steps, when he almost tripped over the person causing his inner turmoil.

"Jesus…" he steadied himself, hands instinctively finding the wall. Kuroko sniffled, curled up in a ball of despondency. Akashi didn't know how to start a conversation. He forced himself to come up with something. The sounds of utter sadness from Kuroko urged him. He made up his mind. Considering the fact that it will be to unusual for him to appear too caring, he went with his usual route.

Tired, red, puffy eyes looked up. "You almost sent me to my untimely death." Akashi gestured to the stairs a few feet away, words not holding venom behind them. Kuroko rolled his eyes at the exaggeration, Akashi smiled.

Maybe this was why he couldn't bask in the fact that Kuroko's relationship was falling apart? Because he loves the other too much, because love is messed up, because love is the most ironic thing there is. Was it always like this? The sense of obligation to set yourself aside, prioritizing what or who your heart is beating for? Hurting from the empty promise of unrequited affection and feeling the sweet rhythmic tune of your poor little heart at the same time?

' _Love is sweet torture,'_ his mind concluded.

"I missed my chance…" there it was, the familiar playful tune of a usually monotone voice, and it was enough to send his heart reeling. The redhead couldn't stop the snicker that escaped his lips, using the back of his hand to silence it. The fleeting falter of Akashi Seijuro's perfectly cool exterior didn't get pass by Kuroko, a melodic laugh heard from his parted lips. The atmosphere lightened as the two shared a laugh, their worries forgotten momentarily.

' _Love is sweet torture,'_ Akashi repeated in his mind _'and I wouldn't have it any other way'._

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Akashi, ever the masochist.**


End file.
